


after all this time, i’m still into you

by kiyotakas



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dancing in the living room at 3am. like bros do, taka being sappy at 3am, whats better than this? just some dudes being guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyotakas/pseuds/kiyotakas
Summary: Maybe it was the little moments like this that Kiyotaka loved the most.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 202





	after all this time, i’m still into you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for my girlfriend! or. one of the gifts  
> we came up w this prompt together n since she also loves ishimondo ! i thought it’d be sweet to write the whole thing for her  
> happy birthday ms. “if i was a kinnie i’d kin mondo”

Kiyotaka sighed as he tossed and turned in bed, trying desperately to fall back asleep. He honestly didn’t know why he was having so much trouble, hands grasping at his side for-

..Mondo wasn’t in bed.

Kiyotaka shot up, fully awake now. Okay, think logically, he tried to reason. Maybe he had to go back to his dorm and…

It took him longer than he’d like to admit to remember that they weren’t in Hope’s Peak anymore, that they graduated nearly a year ago.

He _will_ admit that he took a moment or two to reminisce.

On their graduation, Kiyotaka was so excited and even more so to have Mondo there next to him, nearly bursting into tears seeing the other.

On promises shouted in classrooms about living together, houses being built through burning heat and little injuries Kiyotaka worried over.

On promises whispered in their dorm at night, to stay connected no matter what.

On, in retrospect, touches that might’ve lingered a second too long, eyes connecting across rooms, quiet confessions, loud confessions, the hundreds of kisses that followed-

Kiyotaka should find Mondo.

He sighed, his hand going to grab his glasses from the nightstand- not seeing the point in wrestling around with his contacts so early. Kiyotaka slipped his glasses on, peering at the clock.

3:12 am.

Kiyotaka threw the covers off of himself, realizing a second too late that just a pair of boxers and one of Mondo’s old shirts didn’t do much to protect him from the cold air.

He shivered, standing up and wrapping a spare blanket around himself.

Kiyotaka’s first thought was to check the bathroom, but didn’t see much point in it since the light was off.

So, he ventured out into the living room.

He supposes this should’ve been his first stop, for as soon as he got out there he heard muffled cursing coming from the kitchen.

“Mondo, love, what are you doing?” Kiyotaka asked sleepily. Apparently the other didn’t hear him come in, as he jumped at the question.

Mondo whipped around, an almost guilty smile on his face. “Uh...making mac and cheese?”

“...At three in the morning.” Kiyotaka sighed as Mondo’s smile only grew. “You know that this is not the optimal time to be eating, it will ruin your appetite, and-“

“Ya want some?”

Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow at the other, whose smile seemed to grow genuine. After all this time, he could never really say no to that face, could he?

“Well…” He started, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t _completely_ wrapped around Mondo’s finger. “I suppose it’d be no good if this food went to waste…”

“Great!” Mondo exclaimed, grabbing Kiyotaka by the waste and snorting, no doubt at the squawk he let out. “I was also thinking that we could watch some movies, it’s like, a crime you haven’t seen these yet-“

Kiyotaka smiled gently, leaning into Mondo’s side as he went on about a movie with a fox and a dog, and how although he didn’t remember the ending, how the characters were a ‘spitting image’ of them.

It’s moments like these that he cherishes the most.

Food eaten, a few movies and a couple of empty tissue boxes later, Mondo stood up, stretching.

He turned to Kiyotaka, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and the grin he adored so, so much.

“Dance with me?”

Kiyotaka tried to contain his smile, but, ultimately, failed. “There’s no music.” He whispered back.

Mondo laughed oh-so quietly, and it did things to Kiyotaka’s heart that he wasn’t entirely unwelcome to. “Ya don’t need music to dance.”

His smile grew as he stood up, intertwining Mondo’s fingers with his own. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’ve grown to be quite the romantic.”

“Hey,” Mondo protested, hushed. “I’m such a romantic that I can have ya swooning in fucking two seconds flat.”

Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Like the time I came home and the kitchen was nearly on fire from you trying to make a ‘romantic dinner’ for me?”

“Well-“

“What about the time in Hope’s Peak that Tanaka’s hamsters invaded my dorm room because you left tons of sunflowers in there?”

“How was I ‘spposed to know that they liked those-“

“Or my favorite, when I had to stay in my room, sick, and asked you to take notes for me, and instead of writing down the actual notes you wrote things such as, and I quote, ‘note, Taka has a pretty smile.’.”

“Okay now you’re just being mean.” Mondo cut the other off, pouting. 

Kiyotaka laughed, swaying along with Mondo. “Don’t worry, I think it’s cute.”

He had to hold back the urge to laugh harder as Mondo’s face flushed. “W-Yeah- I’m fucking cute as shit!”

Kiyotaka snorted, burying his head in the crook of Mondo’s neck. “That you are.”

They stood there swaying for what felt like hours, but Kiyotaka wouldn’t mind if they stayed like this forever. Forgive him if he sounds sappy, but he feels as if they fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces.

It always felt like this, even when Kiyotaka felt like they were just friends.

 _...Maybe_ there never was a point where they were _just_ friends.

In all honesty, Kiyotaka can’t find one exact moment when he realized he was in love with Mondo. It just...happened. Like it was natural for Kiyotaka to fall in love with him.

And, maybe it was.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about in that big head of yours?” Mondo whispered, eyes half lidded as he stared at the other.

Kiyotaka smiled. “Just about how much I love you.”

Mondo’s smile grew, pulling Kiyotaka closer to him. “You’re really sappy, ya know?”

“Again, who was the one who suggested dancing in the middle of the night without music?” 

“Oh, did I say sappy? I meant super fucking sassy.”

Kiyotaka’s eyes closed, letting himself be pulled in. “Maybe we need to fix that.”

Mondo hummed, Kiyotaka feeling it reverberate through his own chest. “Nah, I think yer perfect the way ya are.”

“Again, who's the sappy one?”

“Oh, shut up.” Mondo said. Kiyotaka laughed, knowing he didn’t mean it. He’d never mean it.

Mondo was just...so different like that.

He loved Kiyotaka the way he was.

And he loved Mondo, and all his little flaws.

“What are ya thinking about now?” Mondo asked, his voice barely above a whisper, quiet, like he didn’t want to break the atmosphere.

“I’m thinking,” Kiyotaka whispered back, finally opening his eyes, staring right into Mondo’s. “About how much I want to kiss you right now.”

Maybe he took too much joy in the red that spread across Mondo’s face, even after all this time. “Well, by all means, don’t let me stop you.”

And he didn’t, Kiyotaka leaning up to capture Mondo’s lips. 

Out of all the things that have changed over the years, he never wants this to be one of them. The softness, the warm, tight, feeling that spread over Kiyotaka’s chest, the way Mondo clutched onto his hands just slightly tighter.

He really did cherish these moments, and he wouldn’t give them up for anything in the world.

Maybe, just maybe, he was a little sappy.  


**Author's Note:**

> 💖


End file.
